1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for carrying camping gear and game as shot by hunters to and from remote areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known devices for carrying camping gear and game of the wheel-type is that they generally have a relatively high center of gravity. This makes the overall device awkward and fairly unsafe to use. Also such high center of gravity devices are quite difficult to handle and quickly tire out the operators and users thereof.
Another known problem of prior devices are that while they may fold or partially collapse, the arrangement to permit this often times is quite complicated and difficult to use and operate.
A further disadvantage of known devices having handlebar gripping structures are that such handlebar gripping portions are not adjustable for the respective heights of the user/operators. This means that if a person using the devices is other than of average size, it is very awkward and difficult for him to use.
Known prior art patent which may be pertinent to this invention are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 704,426, 2,979,338, 2,918,296, 2,636,748, 2,429,028 and 2,416,492.
None of these prior art devices offers the new and unique features of the invention disclosed herein.